Field of art PA0 Prior art PA0 Catalyst component IA PA0 (a) A solid reaction product of a magnesium compound containing a hydroxyl group attached to magnesium and an organoaluminum compound represented by the formula R.sub.n AlX.sub.3-n wherein R represents a hydrocarbon residue having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X represents a halogen atom and n represents a number of greater than zero but not greater than 1.5, i.e. 0&lt;n.ltoreq.1.5; PA0 (b) An electron donor; and PA0 (c) A halogen compound of titanium. PA0 Catalyst component II PA0 Catalyst component IB PA0 (a) A solid reaction product of a magnesium compound containing a hydroxyl group attached to magnesium and an organoaluminum compound represented by the formula R.sub.n AlX.sub.3-n wherein R represents a hydrocarbon residue having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X represents a halogen atom and n represents a number of greater than zero but not greater than 1.5, i.e. 0&lt;n.ltoreq.1.5; PA0 (b) An electron donor; PA0 (c) A halogen compound of titanium; and PA0 (d) At least one member selected from the group consisting of: PA0 Catalyst component II PA0 Catalyst component IA PA0 (a) A solid product obtained by reacting (1) a solid reaction product obtained by reaction between a magnesium compound containing a hydroxyl group attached to magnesium and an organoaluminum compound represented by the formula R.sub.n AlX.sub.3-n wherein R represents a hydrocarbon residue having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X represents a halogen atom and n represents a number of greater than zero but not greater than 1.5, i.e. 0&lt;n.ltoreq.1.5, with (2) a siloxane compound; PA0 (b) An electron donor; and PA0 (c) A halogen compound of titanium. PA0 Catalyst component II PA0 Catalyst component IB PA0 (b) An electron donor; PA0 (c) A halogen compound of titanium; and PA0 (d) At least one member selected from the group consisting of: PA0 Catalyst component II PA0 Catalyst component IA or IB PA0 1. A magnesium compound-organoaluminum compound reaction product (1) and a reaction product of the product (1) and a siloxane compound (2) (constituent a) PA0 (1) A magnesium compound-organoaluminum compound reaction product PA0 (1) A magnesium compound PA0 (2) An organoaluminum compound PA0 (3) Reaction of a magnesium compound and an organoaluminum compound PA0 (4) Criticality of the type of an organoaluminum compound PA0 (2) Reaction of a magnesium compound-an organoaluminum compound reaction product (1) and a siloxane compound (2) PA0 (2) Reaction PA0 2. An electron donor (constituent (b)) PA0 3. A halogen compound of titanium (comstituent (c)) PA0 4. A constituent (d) PA0 5. Preparation of catalyst components IA and IB PA0 Process (1) PA0 Process (2) PA0 Process (3) PA0 Process (4) PA0 Process (5) PA0 Process (6) PA0 Process (7)
The present invention relates to a process for producing olefin polymers by using so-called Ziegler-Natta or Ziegler-type catalysts. More specifically, it is concerned with a process for polymerizing olefins in which the catalyst used is unique.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel Ziegler-type catalyst or, more concretely, the transition metal catalyst component thereof. The catalyst has high activity, and the .alpha.-olefin polymers, particularly those having at least 3 carbon atoms in the .alpha.-olefin, obtained by the use of the catalyst has high stereospecific property.
Catalyst systems consisting of a combination of a compound of a transition metal of Groups IV through VI of the periodic table and an organometal compound of a metal of Groups I through III of the same table which are a polymerization catalyst for the polymerization of olefins are well known as a so-called Ziegler-type catalyst. Among these, a combination of titanium tetrachloride and triethylaluminum or titanium trichloride and diethylaluminum chloride is a typical example.
With regard to catalytic performance, a catalyst capable of providing the possible greatest yield of a polymer per unit weight of a catalyst used and, in particular, in the case of the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins having at least 3 carbon atoms in the .alpha.-olefin, the possible largest quantity of a stereospecific polymer can be evaluated to be highly effective, because a reduction in the quantity of a catalyst residue in a polymer owing to the high activity of the catalyst makes it possible to simplify or eliminate the catalyst removing process in the polymerization process. Also, in the case of the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins having at least 3 carbon atoms, the extraction process of atactic polymers deficient of pratical value can be simplified or eliminated if the resultant polymer has a high content of stereospecific polymer. Simplification or elimination of the catalyst removing process and the extraction process of atactic polymers leads to not only a reduction in the cost of polymer production due to the economization of polymer production process, but also both a reduction in resources and prevention of environmental pollution due to the decreased quantities or removal of various agents and solvents for the catalyst removal and the extraction of atactic polymers.
From these standpoints, an improvement in catalysts for the polymerization of olefins has been actively attempted. A typical approach is to have a compound of a transition metal deposited on a solid support.
Anhydrous magnesium chloride is one of the supports providing highly active catalysts which have been preferentially used in Ziegler-type catalysts. See, British Pat. Nos. 1,292,853 and 1,286,867 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 7260/71. Also, in order to enhance a content of a carried transition metal compound in a solid catalyst and a stereospecific polymer content in the resulting polymer, a process for treating the anhydrous magnesium chloride with an electron donor or a process for contacting the anhydrous magnesium chloride with a complex of a compound of a transition metal and an electron donor has been proposed. See, British Pat. No. 1,335,887, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 16986/73, 16987/73, 16988/73 and 105385/75 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 32270/75.
On the other hand, magnesium compounds containing a hydroxyl group, such as, for example, magnesium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxychloride, have been frequently used as a support. See, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 13050/68, and 42136/72 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 44273/75. Alternatively, it is known to use as the carrier hydroxyl-containing magnesium compounds treated with an organometal compound or alumium chloride (see, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 43435/72 and 10845/72) or hydrated magnesium chloride treated with an organometal compound (see, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 34783/72).
However, it appears that, when these hydroxyl-containing magnesium compounds are used as a carrier or a starting material for a carrier, a catalyst has not yet been developed which is not only highly active with regard to the polymerization of olefins, particularly those having at least 3 carbon atoms, but also provides a polymer having high stereospecific property.